To explore the structural determinants of different functional properties of proteins: 1. Investigation of the effect of natural and artificial cross-links on the in vivo stability of proteins. 2. Exploration of the role of the carbohydrate units in glycoproteins as determinants for compartmentalization and in vivo half-life. 3. Isolation and characterization of pancreatic glycosidases capable of degrading the oligosaccharide components of glycoproteins. 4. Primary sequence determination of enolase from yeast and other sources.